1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to wireless transmitters and more particularly to such a wireless transmitter having a pivotal plug adapted to connect to a musical instrument (e.g., an electrical guitar or a saxophone) and adapted to fix after being pivotably adjusted.
2. Description of Related Art
For a conventional electrical guitar, a cable has two ends connected to a socket of the electrical guitar and an amplifier respectively. Sound played by the electrical guitar thus can be amplified by the amplifier. However, the well known wire connection has increasingly been replaced by wireless transmission because it is not convenient in installation, not space saving, and not visually attractive.
There have been numerous suggestions in prior patents for wireless transmission for a musical instrument. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,969 discloses a plug for connecting a musical instrument to an amplifier.
However, the patent suffers from several disadvantages. For example, the spring-biased plug can be pivoted an angle relative to an electrical device (e.g., radio transmitter) due to the elastic nature thereof rather than being fixed thereat after the adjustment. Moreover, the plug can only be applied to electrical guitars for sound amplification rather than other kinds of musical instrument. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.